The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue
The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue is a 1998 American direct-to-video animated movie. It is the sequel to The Secret of NIMH produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation. It tells the story of a mouse named Timothy Brisby, the youngest son of Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby, who goes to Thorn Valley wanting to become a hero like his father. The movie was made without the support of Don Bluth, the animator who created the original movie. Plot The movie begins with a prophecy from the first movie, telling how one of Jonathan's and Mrs. Brisby's sons would save Thorn Valley from the "secret of NIMH." Timothy is chosen to go but his older brother Martin believes he should have been chosen. Martin decides to prove his quality, and goes off to find his own adventure. One day he comes across a female mouse named Jenny, whose parents were two of the lost six mice who tried to escape NIMH but were thought to have died. The Thorn Valley council decides it would be too dangerous to save the six mice, so Jenny and Timmy go alone. They take a hot air balloon, but it is attacked by a hawk and it crashes in the forest. Seeking help, they visit the Great Owl. They learn that a caterpillar named Cecil has teamed up with Jeremy, the crow from the first movie, to trick people into paying them money. Jeremy and Cecil take the two mice to NIMH where they find that two other mice, Justin and Brutus. They also learn that Dr. Valentine, the head scientist, has made Martin crazy. He planned to use the lab rats and a flock of ravens to take over Thorn Valley. He asks Timmy to join him, but he refuses and is locked in a cage as Martin drags Jenny away. Timmy later frees Jenny. Together, they knock out Martin and Timmy tricks Martin's army of ravens and rats to fly in the wrong direction. Timmy and Jenny then leave to find the others only to be attacked by a band of bad cats and rats. The building they are in catches fire during the fight. The survivors (Timmy, Jenny, and her parents) flee. Timmy goes back to save Martin. Before he leaves, Jenny tells him she loves him and he tells her the same. Timmy and Martin are able to escape through the lab's skylight, with some help from Jeremy. Jeremy takes the survivors to safety. The mice return to Thorn Valley, Martin returns to normal and Timmy is now a hero. A likeness of him is added to the statue of Jonathan and the people of Thorn Valley cheer. Cast * Darleen Carr - Helen * Jamie Cronin - Teresa * Dom DeLuise - Jeremy * Andrew Ducote - 10-Year-Old Timothy "Timmy" Brisby * Phillip Glasser - "Reformed" 19-Year-Old Martin Brisby * Eric Idle - "Evil" Martin Brisby * Whitney Claire Kaufman - Cynthia * Harvey Korman - Floyd * Ralph Macchio - 17-Year-Old Timothy "Timmy" Brisby * Steve Mackall - Dr. Valentine * Peter MacNicol - Narrator * William H. Macy - Justin * Arthur Malet - Mr. Ages * Andrea Martin - Muriel * Jameson Parker - Troy * Kevin Michael Richardson - Brutus * Doris Roberts - Auntie Shrew * Alex Strange - 13-Year-Old Timothy "Timmy" Brisby * Meshach Taylor - Cecil * Phillip Van Dyke - Young Martin * Hynden Walch - Jenny McBride * Debi Mae West - Mrs. Brisby Soundtrack listing #"Prologue/Timmy and Martin" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"My Life And My Love" (Al Jarreau, Bobbi Page) #"Come Make The Most Of Your Life" (Andrew Ducote, Dom DeLuise, Arthur Malet, William H. Macy) #"Timmy Says Goodbye/Soaring With Jeremy" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Teaching Timmy/The Snake/The Wisdom Of Mr. Ages" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"I Will Show The World" (Andrew Ducote, Alex Strange, Ralph Macchio) #"Timmy Meets Jenny/Killer, The Attack Dog/Jenny's Story/Muriel And Floyd" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Jenny's Plan/The Escape/Flight To N.I.M.H./The Hawk Attacks" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Meeting Cecil/Search For The Great Owl" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Magic Mystery Show" (Meshach Taylor, Dom DeLuise, Ralph Macchio, Hynden Walch) #"Angry Animals/Another Escape/Evil Martin" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Just Say Yes!" (Eric Idle, Ralph Macchio) #"Taken Prisoner" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"All I Had Is Gone" (Ralph Macchio, Hynden Walch) #"Breakout/Muriel And Floyd Get The Shaft/Trapped By Martin" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Escape From N.I.M.H." (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Finale" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) Other websites * Category:1998 movies Category:American animated movies Category:American family movies Category:English language movies Category:Movies about animals